Santa Uchiha
by Sakura.Uchiha.614
Summary: "I still won't wear it." "It's red." "So?" "Red's your color." What if Sasuke dressed up as Santa Claus for the sake of his Family. Christmas fic. R


**Santa Uchiha**

**By: Regina Guthrie**

"Naruto, who's that?" Blue orbs glanced over to the little four year old boy who was intriguingly looking at a red Christmas tin that Hinata had bought from the market. Running his long fingers through his messy blonde locks he glanced at the image the little boy was pointing his curiosity towards.

Naruto frowned. "You don't know who that is little teme?" He couldn't help the shock that laced with his words as he thought of how impossible it was for the little boy to not know who that man was. Had his parents not informed this little booger of the Christmas tradition of that legendary man?

Ryu shook his head as he glanced over towards Naruto, a small gleam in his eyes as he gave a toothy grin. "Who is it? Is he some famous ninja!" The onyx orbed boy squealed in excitement as he jumped in place a bit before settling down and waiting for the blond to answer him. Naruto chuckled before shaking his head.

"Nope! He's even better than a ninja! He's Santa Claus!" He said with excitement tangled into his words while throwing his arms up into the air. Naruto sweat dropped when he noticed the grin on the young Uchiha's face fall slightly as his eyes became glazed with a confused and questioning look.

"Who's that?" Naruto could have fallen over at the little boy's question.

"Santa Claus? You have no clue who Santa is?" The blond sighed when Ryu shook his head slowly as if he was unsure that his answer was correct. What a deprived little child he was. "What does Sasuke-teme teach you?" He shrieked, reaching for his hair and tugging on it slightly. What parent didn't tell their child about Santa? This had to be a crime! Ryu's face began to gleam again.

"Daddy teaches me that if I ever come across a man like you to stick a scratch and sniff sticker at the bottom of a pool and if I'm lucky they will try to use it!" Ryu told him with excitement, grin back in place. Naruto thought for a moment at the child's words but than a sloppy smile stretched over his lips.

"Awe! Teme remembered I like scratch and sniff stickers! And I thought he didn't listen to me!" Naruto cooed with gleaming eyes. "But I still can't believe you don't know who Santa is!" he stated in skepticism.

Ryu sighed as he once again asked the blond, "Who is he?"

"He's only the most magical man ever!" Naruto screeched as he through his hands back up again. "You see Ryu-"He began as he quickly made his way over to the little boy and scooped his small form up into his arms and twirled him around slightly. "Santa is this man who goes around every Christmas Eve and drops presents off for good little boys and girls."

Ryu's eyes widened. "Presents?"

Naruto chuckled. "Yes! Presents! Lots and lots of presents!"

The little boy gleamed with happiness at the thought of all the toys this Santa Claus could bring him but just as soon as it came it faded. "Santa wouldn't give me hair bows would he? Like Ino does?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Ino gets you hair bows for Christmas?"

Ryu nodded as his face scrunched up in disgust. "She tries to put flowers in my hair too and dress me up in pink dresses when Sayuri doesn't want to play with her." Naruto looked horrified as he glanced down at the Uchiha child.

"Does Sasuke-teme know about this?" Ryu shook his head.

"No! I won't tell daddy that! That's embarrassing!" The blond chuckled as he ruffled the child's dark hair. He resembled his father so much.

"Well don't worry little teme! Santa will never give you hair bows for Christmas!" Ryu's eyes sparkled.

"Yay!" He squealed as he through his small arms into the air in excitement.

**~..::::..~**

**Santa Uchiha**

**~..::::..~**

Emerald orbs sparkled with grace as a warm smile stretched across the woman's face. Running her fingers lovingly through the silky black locks of the man nestled next to her she giggled. His warm breath fanned the skin of her neck as his bare chest rose and fell steadily. His face held a soft expression as he slept, making her heart skip a beat.

"Sasuke-kun?" She whispered out, tugging on a strand of his hair sweetly. The male only grumbled slightly before shifting a bit, cuddling his face further into the junction of her smooth neck, causing her to giggle more.

"Sasuke-kun!" She tried again, this time running her fingers soothingly down his jaw line and back up. The Uchiha's eyebrow twitched from the soft action but he remained unmoved. Frowning slightly, Sakura stared down at him. She knew he was awake. He never slept through her talking, especially this late in the morning. He was simply ignoring her!

"Sasu-cakes!" She whined as she tried to wiggle away from his death grip on her small form. But the minute she scooted a millimeter away his lean arms were pulling her back against his warm chest. A few giggles escaped her lips as she continued to squirm.

Sasuke Grunted. "Stop moving." He murmured as his lips twitched down into a frown and his eyebrows knitted together slightly, his eyes still closed and trying to ignore the sun beams that were casting light onto his form.

"But Sasuke-kun we have to get up! Sayuri's gonna wake up any minute and Naruto should be bringing Ryu home soon too!" She tried to argue as she settled back down beside him and started to try and easily pry his fingers apart but he wouldn't budge.

All of a sudden a squeal erupted from the pink haired woman's lips as the male she had just been trying to get up and out of bed hovered above her small form. His eyes held a lazy look to them as he scanned her over before dipping down and pressing his lips softly against hers. The emerald orbed woman hummed lowly as her arms wrapped themselves tenderly around his neck and her fingers laced themselves into his hair.

Collapsing his muscular arms slowly, the Uchiha began to lay his body down onto his lover, never once detaching his lips from hers as they moved against each other. Placing his hands on the curve of her hour glass figure he began to massage the skin lovingly, causing a gasp to escape from Sakura's lips.

"One more" He murmured when his lips finally separated from hers, leaving them both breathless and gasping for air. When he had regained his normal intake of breath the Uchiha began to trail heated kisses down her neck, sucking at the flesh gingerly every now and again. Sakura Hummed.

"You said that last time." She murmured, closing her eyes and sighing as she tenderly rubbed at the mans scalp, pulling at his locks every now and again causing him to growl. She smiled and shook her head, knowing how much he loved it when she played with his hair.

"I want more." He whispered against her skin, trailing back up to her face where he laid one final kiss on her forehead and than settled his head on her chest where she continued to play with his hair as he just laid there and took it all in.

Sakura giggled. "I know. I know. Me too."

Before the Uchiha could say anything else a small dulled crashing noise interrupted their moment and by the sounds of it, it had come from downstairs. Both adult glanced at each other before a conclusion came to both parties.

"Sayuri" Sasuke murmured in irritation as he quickly lifted himself from his pink haired wife and continued towards the door way. Sakura quickly jumped out of bed and reached for the white silky rob that was folded neatly on the nightstand and shoved her arms through the sleeves swiftly as she chased after the love of her life that had already stormed downstairs.

**~..::::..~**

**Santa Uchiha**

**~..::::..~**

"Sayuri Uchiha what have you done?" Sakura gasped as she ran up to the side of her husband, latching onto his upper arm as she stared at the mess her little girl had created. Emerald orbs scanned the marble floor that had shattered shards of glass speckled and mixed with broken cookie pieces.

The little girl, who stood in the middle of the chaotic mess, only blinked with her huge emerald eyes and a stunned expression littering her chubby little two year old face. Her cheeks were tinted pink and her body looked paralyzed in the spot.

Sasuke glanced down at his little girl and immediately started scanning her porcelain pale skin for any damage. When his hard onyx orbs made contact with a small cut that sliced across one of her toes on her left foot his breath hitched.

"Don't move Sayuri." Sasuke murmured as he carefully began to make his way towards her, positioning his footing just right as to not step on anything. When he reached the shocked child he carefully placed his hands under her arms and lifted her up into his embrace, holding her small form to him.

Instantly, the emerald orbed baby began to sob as she cuddled her petite face into the flesh of her fathers shoulder, her tiny hands gripping at the back strands of his hair tightly as she wailed. Shakes and shivers racked her form as she hung onto the male with everything she had.

"Me onwy want a cookie, addy! 'ust one!" She wept. Sasuke sighed as he turned towards his wife that was leaning against the entry way with a frown on her face and pity in her eyes. Sasuke only smirked and shook his head before patting Sayuri back softly.

"It's fine." He murmured to her, placing his lips on her temple where he laid a sweet kiss, trying to calm her. Lifting her face from his shoulder Sayuri whimpered softly before shakily giving her father a small, smile. Her fears of being in trouble faded.

"Sworry" She whispered as she leaned in and kissed her fathers nose and than rested her head back down onto his shoulder, causing the Uchiha to smirk at her actions.

"Well, better get this cleaned up." Sakura said, clapping her hands together and reaching for a broom that was leaning against the western wall.

**~..::::..~**

**Santa Uchiha**

**~..::::..~**

"Mommy! Daddy! Guess what!" A squeal came from the entry hall as padded foot steps echoed and reached their ears. Sakura smiled as she turned to see her little Sasuke-look-a-like enter the living room, breathless and panting but a spark shining in his onyx orbs.

Sakura giggled at the child while shaking her head. "What is it Ryu?"

"Naruto told me about Santa Claus!" He shrieked in excitement as he sprinted over to his mother and through himself into her outstretched arms. She only smiled as she held him tight and cuddled his form to her chest, twirling slightly as he laughed.

"Really now?" She exclaimed, smiling brightly at her son as she glanced over towards the coffee table where her husband was located, patching up their daughters toe as she sat on said table. "Did you hear that Sasuke-kun?"

The older Uchiha glanced over towards his son and wife, placing his hand on Sayuri's knee as he raised an eyebrow. "Santa Claus, huh?" He murmured in irritation, his eyebrow twitching. To be quite honest, he thought the whole story was stupid and a waste of time. Why tell your kids about some made up man that snuck into their house at night just to give them presents? Talk about a creeper story.

"Yeah! He comes and gives good boys and girls presents on Christmas!" He squealed, bouncing up and down in his mothers arms causing the woman to laugh.

Upon hearing her brother's words the little pink and black curly haired child's eyes gleamed over and her mouth hung open. "Pwesents?" Ryu nodded eagerly.

"Lots and lots of presents!" He insisted, stretching his arms out to show how much he meant. Sayuri squealed as she stood from the table and jumped up and down with her little hands curled up to her chest.

"Yay! Yay! Yay!" She continued to chant as she giggled. Sakura smiled at her children and how excited they had gotten. It warmed her heart and even though she knew Sasuke didn't want his children to be tricked with traditions such as these she couldn't help it.

"And if you leave him cookies and milk he'll be sure to leave you a few extra." Sakura told them, catching her children's attention and her husbands too. Sasuke glared at his wife as he watched her continue to fill their children's heads with none-sense.

"Really? C'mon Sayuri we have to go get some cookies to leave Santa!" Ryu insisted, wiggling out of his mother embrace and over to his little sister. Lacing his fingers with hers he tried to pull her along but she only stayed glued in her spot, a frown over taking her features as she scuffed her heel across the floor.

Ryu looked confusingly at his younger sibling. "What's wrong?"

"Umm…Ryu, me broke the cookies." She mumbled out sadly, her lip trembling slightly at her confession. Ryu only stared at her for a moment but then he smiled down at her.

"It's okay! We can make new ones! Special ones for Santa!" Ryu exclaimed, causing Sayuri to look up at him in shock.

"Rweally?"

"Yeah!"

**~..::::..~**

**Santa Uchiha**

**~..::::..~**

Onyx orbs narrowed into slits as he glared at the offending material his wife's gentle fingers were laced upon. His frown dipped terrifyingly low as his heated gaze lifted up towards his emerald orbed lover who seemed unfazed by his intimidating stare. Her grin was still in tacked as she pushed the clothing further in his direction.

"No" He hissed, his glare turning deadly by the seconds. His eyebrow twitched as he watched Sakura shake her head with a giggle.

"Come on Sasuke-kun! You know you want to!" She insisted, pushing the appalling article towards him even more. Sasuke grunted while shaking his head, lips in a bratty pout. She was insane if she thought he'd go through with this.

After a few seconds Sakura sighed and pulled the suit away from her husbands scrunched up features as she glanced down at it, inspecting it.

"It's red." She tried again.

"So?"

"Red's your color." She insisted.

"Tch" Was his unbelieving spat as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked away. Sakura only smiled softly as his actions and slowly approached him. Throwing one of her long slender legs over his hips until she was straddling his lap, she snuggled into his chest with the outfit still clutched in her fingers.

Sasuke hesitated, but wrapped her petite form up in his lean arms none the less, hugging her form to him.

"Just one year, Sasuke-kun." She whispered, placing small loving kisses along his collar bone. "Just let them have the full amount of Christmas fun just this year. Next year you can tell them he's not real but this year let them be excited and have fun." She murmured, looking up into his eyes to only watch as his own softened and a sigh escaped his lips.

"I still won't wear it." He murmured, shaking his head slightly. Sakura smiled widely at the unsure tone laced in his words. She almost had him, just a bit further.

Laying one more kiss on his collarbone she whispered. "I'll agree to have another one if you do this for me." She felt him stiffen under her and she couldn't help the smile that outstretched over her lips when she realized she had him.

"Fine"

**~..::::..~**

**Santa Uchiha**

**~..::::..~**

Yawning loudly a blonde haired male stretched his arms out widely as he continued to walk along the path towards his home, a small plastic bag hanging from his right hand. The moon glittered brightly in the dark sky as the stars twinkled and sparkled causing for a peaceful and happy atmosphere.

"I'm so tired." He murmured, dragging his feet along as the icy December wind grazed his pink cheeks.

It was nearly one in the morning and Naruto was forced to go into town to pick up some apples for his craving pregnant wife who had been very moody in the past few weeks. He didn't know how men could deal with this! Women were evil!

Glancing over towards his best friend's house that he was passing by he lazily scanned the beautiful yard Sakura had spent most of her time perfecting. A stoned pathway led up to the porch made of old smooth rocks that gave a classy feel while flowers of all colors trailed up its side. A small bird bath was settled in the yard, giving it a homey atmosphere.

Naruto grinned while shaking his head. How he loved those Uchiha's.

About to turn back to his journey home, a movement from the corner of the porch caught his attention. Stopping in his tracks Naruto raised an eyebrow as he watched some guy look back and fourth before he gently began to open the door to the Uchiha residence dressed in a red and white suit.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched at the sight.

"Santa doesn't go through the front door!" He shrieked in a whisper to himself as he dropped his apples and ran towards the house where the male had entered.

**~..::::..~**

**Santa Uchiha**

**~..::::..~**

Sasuke's onyx orbs scanned the living room of his home with a frown stretched on his face. He couldn't believe he was conned into this. The white cotton beard he was forced to attach to his face was starting to itch and annoy the hell out of him while the pillows in his shirt were also uncomfortable and foreign to his nature.

Sighing in aggravation the Uchiha walked over towards the small lit up tree Sakura had insisted on putting up every year. The lights that were laced around the branches glowed with different colors while they reflected off the glittering hanging balls that were attached to the limbs.

Readjusting the bag that was thrusted over his shoulder he made his way over towards the tree and began to place the many boxes that were nestled in said bag under the natural object.

"Santa?" A whisper reached out to him, causing the male to jump slightly but turn none the less to be met with the sleepy gaze of his oldest baby. Shock over took the male as he froze and he tried desperately to suppress the heat that was climbing up his cheeks for getting caught in such a ridiculous position.

"Ho, Ho, Ho. Marry Christmas, Ryu." Sasuke gritted out, trying hard to stay in character but he was finding it extremely hard. How he wanted to kill Sakura right now for convincing him to do this.

The little onyx orbed boy only stared in shock at the man that was kneeling under his Christmas tree with a small present wrapped in pink wrapping paper with a silky white ribbon enveloped around it. A toothy smile stretched across his features as he gripped the small stuffed dinosaur closer to his chest.

"Oh my god! It really is you! You are real!" He squealed, running over towards the fake Santa as he wrapped his arms around his neck, snuggling into his white beard and giggling happily. Sasuke's eyes softened as he watched his son hold onto him contentedly and he couldn't help but smirk. Maybe being Santa wasn't so bad after all.

"You should be in bed, you know." He told him, ruffling his hair with his gloved hand but also encircling his small form with his free arm. The small present and the stuffed Dinosaur lay forgotten on the floor where both males had dropped them.

"I know! But I just wanted to see you! I wanted to make sure you were real!" The child said with excitement as he pulled away slightly from Santa, still gripping onto his red velvet coat. "You know, you're really famous!" Ryu insisted, giggling slightly with enthusiasm.

Sasuke chuckled before nodding. "I suppose I am aren't I?"

"Yeah! You're a really cool guy!" He excitedly told him. "Not as cool as my Daddy but you're still cool!" He added, a smile stretching on his features. Sasuke was taken aback by his son's words as his eyes widened.

"Ry-"

"Take this you imposture!" Naruto yelled from behind as he clobbered the fake Santa with Ryu's metal bat that he had found by the door.

"Oh, fuck!" Sasuke hissed as he grabbed for his throbbing head, wincing at the pain that stabbed through his temples and rushed through his body. Ryu shrieked in agony as he watched Santa get beat up by his fathers best friend.

"How dare you try to deceive these deprived children by sneaking in here and trying to steal their presents Santa left them! You fake!" The blonde screeched as he took another swing at the curled up male that lay on the floor.

Sasuke groaned when the metal struck his knee as one of his hands went to hold onto it as it ached with pain.

"Mommy! Daddy! Naruto's beating up Santa Claus!" Ryu cried, tears streaming down his cheeks as he continued to watch Naruto take another swing at the male, this time hitting him in the stomach.

"Don't be fooled Ryu this is not Santa! Santa comes through the chimney not the front door!" Naruto insisted while taking another swing.

Sasuke dodged it with a hiss of pain from the movement and gritted his teeth.

"Fucking stop it Naruto! What if I got too fat to fit through the chimney?" Naruto stopped his swinging for a moment to think about the words just hissed at him but than he swung again.

"You're a fake! Santa wouldn't say that! He'd be in denial!" He screeched, hitting him again.

"Naruto!" A screech came from the top of the stairs as a pink haired woman stared in shock at her best friend and her husband who was sprawled up on the floor.

"Don't worry Sakura I'm winning! I'm winning!" And with that another blow came to the Uchiha's head.

"Naruto! That's Sasuke!" Sakura cried, running down the stairs quickly and dropping herself down beside her groaning husband. Not wasting any time the woman gently took his throbbing head and gently settled it in his lap where she began to pull at the fake beard and the hat so she could examine the damage.

"S-Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked, dumbfounded as he tilted his head to the side when he was met with his best friends scrunched up features. Realization dawned on the blond just then.

"Oh! Sasuke-teme dressed up as Santa to show Santa his admiration towards him when he finally arrived!" Naruto happily concluded causing Sakura to look at him strangely.

"N-Naruto?" Sasuke's hoarse voice whispered out as he lifted his fingers to massage his aching temples.

"Yes teme?"

"You're a-"

"Yes teme?"

"FUCKING DOBE!"

"HEY!"

"Daddy what's going on?" All eyes turned towards the small child that was looking at his father and mother with shocked, terrified eyes. Sasuke sighed as he began to pick himself up off the ground so he could comfort his son.

"S-Sasuke-kun! You shouldn't be moving!" Sakura worriedly told him, trying to pull him back to her but he only pulled away and continued towards the scared little boy who had tears streaming down his cheeks.

Reaching his shaking form, Sasuke pulled his son to him and held him close.

"We just wanted to make your Christmas special but things didn't go as planned." He whispered while sending a glare towards the blond who was rubbing the back of his head with a goofy grin.

Ryu glanced up at his father but then smiled. "Its okay, Santa didn't seem really real anyways, but you are." He whispered with a smile as he wrapped his small arms around his fathers neck and hugged him tightly.

"I'll always be here, Ryu."

**~..::::..~**

**Santa Uchiha**

**~..::::..~**

"Ommy! Addy! Wook! Wook!" The small emerald orbed baby girl squealed as she rushed over towards the tree that was nestled in the corner of their living room. Sakura smiled softly as she watched her small fingers grabbed at one of the presents as she rushed back over towards her parents and brother. "Look what Santa left us!" She shrieked, passing the blue present towards her brother. "Here!" and than she ran to get another one.

"Oh Sasuke-kun! Look what you did!" Sakura murmured lovingly as she snuggled into her husbands shoulder as they watched Sayuri drag Ryu over to the tree to unwrap presents with her. Sasuke smirked and nodded as he watched his children happily.

"You owe me another one." He murmured while brushing his lips lightly against her temple causing the pinkette to giggle and hug him closer.

"You totally earned it." She whispered, laying a kiss on his shoulder before glancing back at her two loving babies that stole her heart. "Santa Uchiha" Sasuke smirked.

_**The End**_


End file.
